


Дожить до рассвета

by megaenjoy



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Его Величество Альдо Первый захватил власть в Талиге. Айнсмеллер - его правая рука.





	Дожить до рассвета

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку ОЭ-феста "Созвездия Этерны": "По каким-то причинам на Вальдеса в Талиге устроили охоту. Кальдмеер помогает ему выживать"

Наместник короля арестовал адмирала Альмейду по обвинению в заговоре против его величества Альдо Первого и намерении отбить соберано... С тех пор никто не знал, что с ним сталось. Ноймаринену надо было спасать собственные земли и вассалов. Во всем Талиге, и в Хексберг царила растерянность, смешанная со страхом. Стало не до пленных дриксенцев - про них будто забыли. Вальдес утверждал: не следует напоминать о себе раньше времени, поэтому они, окончательно не понимая чего ждать, продолжали оставаться в его доме. Дошли последние слухи из столицы: отчаянная попытка герцога Эпинэ освободить Алву из Багерлее. Говорили, что Робер с горсткой преданных ему южан почти совершил невозможное - но силы были неравны... Он потерял большую часть людей, а Рокэ сильно ослаб от болезни и долгого пребывания в тюрьме и не мог не только сражаться, но даже самостоятельно идти. Точно не знали, жив ли Робер - ведь король Альдо должен был возненавидеть его куда больше, чем Ворона... Официально сообщалось, что оба в заключении. Берто, принесший эту весть, одновременно сообщил, что Хулио Салину забрали...

\- Альберто, вам нельзя туда возвращаться, - первым обрел голос Кальдмеер. Остальные потрясенно молчали. Джильди сжимал дрожащие руки, Вальдес комкал платок, у Руперта глаза были как блюдца... - Полагаю, адъютанту Салине лучше остаться здесь.

Вальдес утвердительно кивнул.

А через несколько дней за ним пришли...

 

\- Нет, Кальдмеер, Айнсмеллер не должен вас видеть. Кто знает, что ему придет в голову? Не боитесь за себя, подумайте хотя бы про Руперта... Вряд ли господин наместник снова изобрел очередное покушение на его белоштанное величество - это уже неоригинально.

\- Тогда что ему нужно от вас?

\- Не знаю... - Вальдес почесал бровь. - Может, будет спрашивать про Салину... Или Альмейду...

\- Вальдес, хоть я был и остаюсь вашим пленником, вы не делали мне зла, и я не могу отсиживаться в безопасности, пока вас держат в застенках... Я пойду с вами. Пусть Ансмеллер объяснит, в чем вас обвиняют.

\- Нет! - отчаянно прошипел Ротгер. - Или я прикажу запереть вас в чулане! Вы не должны в это вмешиваться! Я ценю ваш порыв, но не заставляйте применять к вам...

\- Господин Вальдес! - послышался из-за двери испуганный голос слуги. - Велено поторопить!

 

 

***

\- Ротгер, а может быть, Айнсмеллеру ты больше не нужен? - беспомощно спросил Джильди. Последнее время капитан жил в постоянном страхе. - Ты так и не сказал ничего...

\- Капитан Джильди, - жестко попросил Кальдмеер. - Будьте добры, оставьте нас наедине... Вальдес, что все-таки произошло? Хотя видимых ран нет, вас явно пытали. А потом вернули домой. Что вы помните? Надо разобраться, какая опасность вам грозит.

 

Что он помнит... Приторную вежливость господина наместника, вопросы о "неких сущностях, с которыми вы, по слухам, очень близки, вице-адмирал... Его Величество весьма заинтересован вашей способностью договариваться с ними. Они действительно помогают вам побеждать?" И так далее, и тому подобное.

\- Ну, я добросовестно пересказал ему все местные слухи и поверья о кэцхен. Разумеется, господина Айнсмеллера они не удовлетворили...

 

_... Его привязывают к узкой койке, худосочный субъект - лекарь что ли? - вскрывает вену. Процедура кровопускания не особо болезенна, Вальдесу даже странно, что это считается пыткой. Кровь вытекает постепенно, неотвратимо ... Понемногу начинает кружиться голова, наползает слабость... Кровопотеря большая, но пока не смертельная... Странно, это и все, что смог придумать Айнсмеллер? А вот и он сам..._

_\- Ожидаете дыбы, плеток, раскаленных щипцов и прочих ужасов? Что вы, господин Вальдес, мы действуем куда тоньше. И чувствительнее... Зачем же уродовать ваше тело и мою репутацию? - Айнсмеллер ловко разжимает его зубы и вливает в рот какую-то жидкость. Ротгер настолько слаб от кровопускания, что не может сопротивляться. - Это яд, но в специальной дозе. Убить он вас не убьет, а вот неприятностей доставит... Захотите продолжить разговор - дайте знак._

_Айнсмеллер замирает рядом, скрестив руки на груди._

_...Ему кажется, что кровь превратилась в кипяток. Зверь Раканов на груди Айнсмеллера раскачивается туда-сюда, выдыхая на него огонь... Пламя охватывает голову, волосы сейчас вспыхнут. Тело начинает дымиться. Он вскрикивает, одним движение разрывает веревки, и... падает на холодный пол. Огонь исчезает._

_\- Вы сказали, он будет слаб как новорожденный! А он порвал путы, точно нитки. Как это понимать?_

_\- Действие яда, конвульсии, господин наместник. Боль придала ему сил, но их хватило только на секунду, видите?_

_К губам подносят стакан с холодной водой, Ротгер жадно пьет, не веря себе - через мгновение внутри все взрывается от боли, вода обжигает желудок, его выворачивает наизнанку... Он сжимается в комок, поджав колени к животу, с трудом восстанавливает дыхание._

_\- Ну, господин Вальдес? - ленивый голос рядом. - Поговорим о ваших таинственных друзьях?_

_Таинственные друзья?! О ком он?! Неужели..._

_\- Господин Вальдес, самое время вспомнить, правда ли эти, эээ, "ведьмы" защищают вас и приходят на помощь? Как же вы их ммм... призываете?_

_Так он спрашивает о кэцхен! После секундного острого ужаса Ротгер с радостным облегчением позволяет себе впасть в забытье. Им ничего не грозит... пока._

_\- Ну кто бы мог подумать, что вице-адмирал такой слабенький... Или вы применили очень большую дозу?_

_\- Трудно сказать, господин Айнсмеллер. Я думал, он выдержит дольше._

_\- Ладно, попробуем пойти другим путем._

 

 

\- Если это все, - Олаф тронул шрам на щеке, - должно быть что-то, позволяющее Айнсмеллеру контролировать вас. Он так просто не отступится. Ваш белоштанный король наверняка спит и видит подчинить себе хоть какие-то древние силы, а не только раздавать лживые обещания союзникам и покупать войска на гоганские и гайифские деньги.

\- Не будь вы адмиралом цур зее, Кальдмеер, я бы решил, что у себя на родине вы занимались политическим сыском... Или у вас просто богатое воображение?

\- У меня было время подумать, пока вы лежали без сознания после бесед с Айнсмеллером. Кровопотеря у вас, судя по всему, значительная.

\- Зато у меня есть отличный повод к употреблению большого количества "Черной крови", - похвастался Вальдес. - И никто не упрекнет в пагубной невоздержанности... Кстати, раз уж вы так проницательны, может скажете, что за прощальный подарок мне сделал Айнсмеллер?

\- Откуда я знаю? - пожал плечами Олаф. - Это надо искать на вас.

 

Метку они все-таки нашли. Помогла, как ни странно, старая Лайса - поведение кошки, шарахающейся от прежде любимого вице-адмирала было более чем подозрительно. Одежда опасений не вызвала - Лайса спокойно разлеглась на платье Бешеного и начала вылизываться. А вот на руки идти категорически отказалась. Олаф тщательно осмотрел обнаженного Вальдеса и обнаружил на плече знак - нечто вроде слабой печати - Зверь Раканов, перечеркнутый по диагонали. Поднес свечу ближе - метка выступила довольно ясно на нагретой коже. Стереть ее, конечно же, не получилось.

\- Значит, Зверь, - Кальдмеер задумчиво изучал отметину. - Не представляю, как именно использует его Айнсмеллер, но теперь понятно, почему вас выпустили. Вальдес, вы понимаете, что от этого надо срочно избавляться?

\- Понимаю. И прошу вас сделать это, на Руперта я не надеюсь, на Луиджи и Берто - тем более. Ваш кинжал... достаточно острый?

Олаф полил кинжал касерой, затем протер ею же плечо Ротгера... Протянул флягу Бешеному, тот осушил ее в пару глотков и ободряюще кивнул. Кальдмеер шагнул к нему и на секунду замер, прикрыв глаза рукой.

\- Олаф, послушайте... Постарайтесь, чтобы вам не стало дурно, пока не закончите, иначе я снова истеку кровью, - хрипло попросил Бешеный.

\- Постараюсь, - Кальдмеер глубоко вздохнул.

 

Вальдес пришел в себя, ощущая закатное жжение в плече и тупую боль в затылке. Плечо было туго забинтовано, Ледяной сидел рядом на полу, прислонившись к стене, прикрыв глаза - и держал его за руку. Вальдес почувствовал, что прямо-таки гордится этим человеком.

\- Адмирал, вам не хватило маленького кусочка моей кожи, обязательно было еще бить по голове? - осведомился Ротгер. - Кто бы мог подумать, что вы такой кровожадный!

\- Вы упорно не желали терять сознание, я подумал, что так будет легче обоим. Не волнуйтесь, череп цел.

\- Похоже, у вас большой опыт погружать людей в беспамятство, сохраняя при этом целостность их костей, - восхитился Бешеный. - Чем это вы меня?

\- Рукояткой пистолета. Болит голова?

\- А как вы думаете? Будьте добры меня пожалеть...

\- Не собираюсь. Вальдес, пройдет несколько дней, пока Айнсмеллер вспомнит о вас, но он вспомнит обязательно. Мы должны быть уже далеко.

\- Вы как всегда чересчур серьезны, Олаф, - Вальдес напряженно размышлял. - У входа в залив я оставил небольшую фелуку, так, на всякий случай. Впятером мы отлично справились бы с ней. Главное - добраться.

 

Ротгер восстанавливался быстрее чем любой другой на его месте, но Олафу все же было неспокойно. Зная его скрытность, Кальдмеер приказал Руппи, в плену усердно изучавшему медицину, присматривать за вице-адмиралом и немедленно сообщать, если заметит хоть что-то подозрительное. Пока же приходилось надеяться на сильный организм Вальдеса. Больше двух дней оставаться в Хексберг было бы опасно.

\- Как ни банально, бежать придется ночью, - Вальдес спрятал за пазуху увесистый кошель с золотом. - На фелуке до Бирюзовых земель мы, конечно, не дойдем, но...

\- Рэй Вальдес, - перебил Салина, вглядываясь во темноту, - Похоже мы опоздали. Они уже здесь - следят за домом.

Кальдмеер потушил свечу. Из окна второго этажа было видно: внизу и вправду прохаживался незнакомый человек. Всего один - хотя и при оружии.

\- Это просто соглядатай. Айнсмеллер не прислал бы одного, если бы опасался, что Вальдес сбежит.

Вальдес сощурился.

\- Что же, он нам не помешает. Оружие у всех в порядке?

Олаф и Руперт получили шпаги и пистолеты из богатого арсенала Вальдеса. Луиджи и Берто вооружились более привычными для себя абордажными саблями.

\- Тогда выходим!

Олаф делает Вальдесу знак подождать - не стоит поднимать шум. Сжимая рукоятку кинжала, открывает калитку - часовой замирает от неожиданности, видя высокого светлоглазого незнакомца прямо перед собой... Удар кинжалом в шею - и противник падает без звука.

\- Скорее! Олаф!

\- Не спешите, лучше обойтись без сумасшедшей скачки по городу.

Если повезет, они выскользнут незамеченными, если же нет, придется отбиваться. Кальдмееру с опозданием пришла мысль, что стоило разделиться - группа, тайно выезжающая из города наверняка вызовет подозрение. А впрочем, впереди застава - так или иначе тихо-мирно не получится. Да и местности они с Рупертом совсем не знают.

...На разъезд нарвались внезапно - солдаты во главе с ординаром вынырнули прямо перед носом. Пришлось буквально пробиваться сквозь строй. Вальдес, выхватив и рапиру и кинжал, шенкелями послал лошадь вперед, двое вояк по обе стороны от него свалилсь на землю. Олаф краем глаза следил за Рупертом, но адъютант в присмотре не нуждался - помня приказ, сломя голову помчался за Ротгером. Джильди пропустил Берто вперед, поднял лошадь на дыбы, прикрывая Олафа, крутанулся в седле, выхватил саблю - одним ударом выбил одного не в меру ретивого солдата, другого... Глаза капитана сверкали - мстит за Алву? Хотя бы так...

\- Луиджи, не отставайте! Кошки с ними!

\- Поднимут тревогу...

\- Тревога будет так или иначе, всех не перебьете. Вперед!

 

Они неслись уже полчаса, когда Кальдмеер натянул поводья.

\- Вальдес, надо бы сбавить скорость. Вы как?

Ротгер оглянулся. Луна поднималась все выше, ее свет отражался в черных, лихорадочно блестящих глазах.

 

\- Отдохнем пару часов. Лошадей придется оставить. Возможно, они не догадаются, что мы уйдем морем и пошлют конные отряды.

Под горой с наветренной стороны было тихо, правда очень холодно - возбуждение от скачки улеглось, ночная сырость вызвала озноб. Берто и Луиджи дрожали, и в конце концов забрались под один плащ вдвоем. Руперту как северянину, было легче. Сам Олаф в молодости холода вообще не замечал, там где он родился, жары не знали. Сейчас он с удивлением отметил, что почти не мерзнет и даже не очень утомлен.

\- Господин вице-адмирал, позвольте я проверю ваше плечо, - послышался голос Руппи. Вальдес что-то ответил, очень тихо. Устал? Олаф с тревогой вгляделся в его лицо. Руперт неслышно растворился в темноте, оставив их вдвоем.

\- Кальдмеер, вы уже решили, что будете делать дальше? - Вальдес задумчиво поигрывал изумрудом. А ведь ему наверняка тоже холодно.

\- Надо сначала выбраться отсюда. Айнсмеллер обязательно пошлет погоню.

\- Выберемся. И вы уже давно не пленник. Не поверю, что у вас нет никаких планов на будущее.

\- Нам с Руппи следует вернуться на родину, - ровно ответил Олаф.

\- Вы хоть представляете, что вас там ждет? Не Фельсенбурга, а именно вас?!

\- Представляю. Ротгер, сейчас не время для этих разговоров, вам нужно отдохнуть.

Вальдес устало привалился к большому камню, ночной холод стер с его лица остатки румянца... Сам себе удивляясь, Олаф снял свой плащ, укутал Ротгера - тот почти неслышно прошептал "благодарю" и закрыл глаза.

 

Они были уже почти у цели, когда сзади загрохотали выстрелы - вспышки прорезали ночную тьму.

\- Берто, Руперт, Луиджи, скорее! Постарайтесь поставить паруса. Огней не зажигать!

\- Ротгер, осторожнее! Они знают, что мы где-то здесь.

\- Ничего, нас не заметят...

Вальдес в темноте видит как кошка, а Кальдмеер нет, поэтому свои пистолеты он отдает. Снова выстрелы - гораздо ближе. Бешеный, ругаясь, почти швыряет Олафа за себя, стреляет с двух рук, выдавая этим их местонахождение. Опускается на колено, железной рукой пригибает Олафа к земле... Выстрелы с той стороны, пауза... Ротгер, пользуясь этим, стреляет из оставшихся пистолетов, щурится во мрак... Наступает тишина.

\- Отчаливаем...

\- Я могу стать за штурвал, - Салина был уже рядом с ними. Вальдес, слегка покачнувшись, поднялся на ноги.

\- Лучше я сам, Берто, здесь очень сложный фарватер. К тому же придется идти в полной темноте - велик шанс что нас не заметят. Молчите!

 

\- Мы оторвались! - шепотом воскликнул Салина. - Они потеряли нас, это точно! Вон, видите?

\- Действительно! Браво, Ротгер!

Огни сторожевых фрегатов беспорядочно мигали далеко позади. В полной тьме фелука беззвучно скользила по волнам, и Олаф подумал, что у них ни за что не получилось бы без помощи... кого? Кэцхен? Или дело только в мастерстве Бешеного? Он вел корабль так уверенно, словно ему подсказывали. Салина принес факел, плящущее на ветру пламя выхватило из темноты лица Руппи, Луиджи...

\- Рэй Вальдес? - тревожно спросил Берто. - Что с вами?

\- Руперт! - крикнул Олаф. В неверном свете факел Вальдес был иссиня-бледен... Он оперся о штурвал, потом покачнулся - корабль рыскнул в сторону. Олаф успел подхватить Ротгера, прежде чем тот ударился о палубу. - Берто, смените вице-адмирала!

Руппи осторожно снял с Бешеного теплый плащ, разрезал колет... Рубашка на боку пропитана кровью. Руперт поднес фонарь ближе: пулевое ранение навылет, ясно с первого взгляда. Кальдмеер почувствовал, как его трясет от ярости: сначала этот безумец прикрыл его собой, потом, истекая кровью, увел их от преследователей - теперь умирает у них на руках... Герой, Леворукий бы его побрал!

 

Сквозь боль и дурноту Ротгер видел отчаянные глаза Руппи и Луиджи, а Олаф... Адмирал цур зее совершенно потерял самообладание, чего с ним никогда не случалось. Бросился к Вальдесу, схватил его за плечи и сильно встряхнул.

\- Зачем??? Как вы могли??

Ротгер прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать - бок опалило огнем - сделал слабую попытку высвободиться.

\- Адмирал, нет! - вскрикнул Руппи. - Он может потерять сознание!

И Олаф вдруг сделался спокойным. Совсем спокойным.

\- Сколько еще? - спросил он ровным голосом.

Руперт нагнулся, снова осмотрел рану. Взял Ротгера за запястье, слушая пульс.

\- Час. Может быть, полтора, не больше... Мой адмирал, его надо отнести в каюту.

Вальдес покачал головой. Нет, только не так...

\- Луиджи, Руперт, ступайте вниз, отдохните. Джильди, утром смените Салину. Выполняйте, - Кальдмеер говорил так же ровно, но ослушаться никто не посмел. Олаф опустился на палубу, поддерживая Вальдеса, прислонил к своей груди, закутал в плащ. Ротгер попытался приподняться повыше - так было легче дышать - Олаф понял, осторожно подхватил его под спину, помог выпрямиться... Вальдес замер, откинув голову на его плечо.

\- Зря мы с вами были так мало откровенны, Олаф.

\- Да, - согласился Кальдмеер. - Зря.

\- Значит, вы знаете, что...

\- Знаю. Молчите. Это ненадолго - я верю, что наш разговор не окончен, Вальдес. Я найду вас потом... или вы меня. Если есть хоть малейший шанс.

\- Есть, - подтвердил Ротгер. Боль понемногу стихала, клонило в сон, но несмотря на усталось, было жалко тратить оставшееся время. Кальдмеер опять понял.

\- Молчите. Все это уже неважно.

\- Только не будьте столь безгрешны, Олаф... Мне-то Рассвет никак не грозит - почти в забытьи прошептал Вальдес, чувствуя, как теплая рука коснулась его щеки. Больше он ничего не услышал - мягкие волны сна подхватили его...

 

Олаф очнулся оттого, что затекшее тело мучительно ныло и хотелось пить. Он распрямил спину, инстинктивно стараясь не тревожить ровно дышащего Ротгера... Открыл глаза и прищурился - над ними пышно разгоралась заря... И тут Олаф едва не подскочил: Руперт говорил - час-полтора, не больше... Уже прошла целая ночь, а Вальдес жил! Он по-прежнему был бледен, но сейчас казался спящим. Олаф аккуратно положил Бешеного на палубу, прикрыл плащом, собираясь бежать за Руппи... Оставшись в одиночестве, Ротгер застонал и обиженно пробормотал что-то во сне... Ледяной улыбнулся. Опустился рядом и снова прижал Вальдеса к себе. Его мучали голод и жажда, руки и спина болели от неподвижности и неудобной позы... Но это было не важно - ведь ночь закончилась, и Ротгер все еще жив.


End file.
